Starkit's Prophecy reviewing
by xXShadyBlackCatXx
Summary: Hai. Itz meh! Today I'll be reviewing on: Starkit's Prophecy, Moonstar's destiny, and a mystery one in that order. Bye!
1. Chapter 1: Starkit's Prophecy

**Hey guys, It's meh again! I'm going to be reviewing the top 5 most worst/funniest troll fics Eva! Of course, since the original starkit's prophecy is *gasp* Removed from , I got this from a Website. I am not A crazy religious person that throws beliefs on your head randomly.**

 ** _*All religious matters discussed and said in this Fic are NOT the authors' Opinion.*_**

Chpater oen prouloge

The cats gathered around a pool.. **Okay, was it Lake Tahoe?**

They all looked into it eagerly. **For what?**

A dark shape appeared on the surface.

A blue she cat looked up. **It's WHO?**

Her eyes were bright. **Like what? The Dark alley?**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. **OMSC!**

"out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **It's Tigerheart and Hollytuft, Hooray!**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. **It's snowbush!**

"Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. **It's Lionblaze!**

"she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. **It's Lionheart!**

"Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. **You've talked too much, SORRY**

"Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **Sureeeee**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **They sure do!**

 _did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!_ **Don't listen to her!**


	2. Chapter 2: Starkit's Prophecy

**Hi peoples! I made a few more chapters, hope ya enjoy! :D**

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin  
 _ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry._ **Uh-huh.**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. **Branches DONT glow, dear.**

She closed her eyes againstill tired. **Put a Space near the 'st' and she's ill!**

Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **Buttermom: I just like Butterfingers okay!**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. **Buttermom : Don't you sass me you...**

Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **Gasp! She doesn't even know her own 6th bday!**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. **Yes, GET SOME FREAKING EXERCISE!**

Today was the day she was an apprentice! **Good grammar!**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **Throws cots on head**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **Your name is against the laws of Sanity**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. **Tell your mother dat! She named u!**

Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **That gives them bad naming choices, I bet Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze would be Crowleaf, Grayfeather and Goldenblaze if Squrrielflight wasn't there!**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. **WOT!**

He jumped down. **Okay, sure~**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. **Nope!**

"Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **Double NOPE**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **Triple NOPEE!**

Firehert liked her shoulder. **You hate the rest of her, I agree!**

He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti." **STOP WITH THE LYING!**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ **We're WOLVES!**

Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod. **Good job! You began ur Prodding!**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. **Child not to be proud of**

"You see there is this prophcy **Good**

Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of

the evil tiger and holly." **HOLLYTUFT AND TIGERHEART**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **You'll die today!**

 _lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk_ **Sure, I trust u!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starkit's Prophecy

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln  
 _thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1_ _ **She really hates it!**_

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. **Normal!**

Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw **Sisters: We were smarter so we got to skip Preschool!**

and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **Jazz is NOT a Warrior cat prefix**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr. **It's Pm 4:00, why do you ask?**

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **Nope!**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp. **LEARN YOUR TWO/TO/TWOS**

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **WOW!**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. **OKAY**

All the cats came out from there dens. **Learn your their/there/they'reS!**

She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **OOOF**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called **For what?**

, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **Sandstorm: Spottedleaf, grab the emergency daggers. Actually, just call Tigerheart and Hollytuft!**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **Sureeeee**

 _thnkx and ples no more flams_ _ ***lights a match* WHY? I WANT TO LIGHT MY CANDLES :C**_


	4. Chapter 4: Starkit's Prophecy

Chapter For StarPaws decids  
 _flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS_ _ **!**_

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **NOOOOOO**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **I thought.. you had... WHTHJNJBdfdbgbdfgsefgrsefread**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **Buttermom: You can't eat honey yet dear!**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. **DUH**

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **So she can be smushed on the Thunderpath and be your nest?**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **WOTTT**

"wel then hes jst an idot." ***All the letter i's sob* "WE keep our dots plz!"**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **DA NEXT DAY...**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. ***Locks with paws***

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **Buttermom: You're GROUNDED**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. **DUH Once again!**

StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. ***Sigh* Look above.**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **Throws popcorn on the screen.**

"wel then hes jst an idot." ***Cue the screaming letter i's***

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. ***Locks with paws***

"i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! **For being worried about you in the new prophecy you JKNFBVNIUHMLNFVYHIMJK**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. **YEAH!**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe **YOU LIKE HIM YOU LOOK HIM YOU LIKE HIM YOU LIKE HIM YOU-**

he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **WE GET IT!**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e **SURE**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. ***Locks with paws***

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11 **Call 111!**

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep. **Why? You only like her shoulder!**

"No I do!" shouted. **Says ?**

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert." **NOW YOU KILL THEM!**

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **CALL 111!**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **LOLLOLOLOLOL**


End file.
